narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumble in the Land of Iron
A cold day within the Land of Iron hours after an intense blizzard finally subsided. The temperature was freezing, causing the animals to stay sheltered in their warm homes away from the freezing white icy substance. Ever since his exile from Konohagakure, Comato Uchiha has traveled non-stop and he wasn't going to let a small blizzard cease his journey to find peace within himself. Constantly wandering the world alone, keeping his distance from other humans. Eventually he grew tried of his constant walking and decided to take a seat by a nearby tree. Gazing at the sky, Comato reflected back on the past few years of his life, wondering how everything had gone by so fast. In the distance, foot prints appeared in the snow. A strange sign, seeing as though there was no one within miles of the given location aside from Comato. At least, no one that was visible. Garnering what may just have been his most powerful technique, the one known as Yakuin was completely transparent, his existence erased from the face of the earth. However, as he neared his target, the footprints suddenly came to an abrupt end. Accompanied by the cold weather, a thick mist commenced, covering a large distance in a short period of time. Rain followed shortly thereafter, small drops of water falling from the dark sky. Yakuin had since appeared in the same tree Comato was seated against, looking down at his prey. He had been careful to hide his footprints along the way, though this would have mattered very little, seeing as though Comato's concentration was averted towards the starlit sky. As a member of the Hunter-nin Corps, it was Yakuin's duty to eliminate worldly pests such as Comato. He performed assassinations without hesitation, taking pride in stealing the lives of criminals. The one before him was an Uchiha; the monsters who were responsible for the last war. Though he knew not of this man's legacy, as for all the marbles in the world, Comato may have been one of the more peaceful beings in the cold world, Yakuin had already received orders, several days ago at that, to package the head of the Uchiha. There was no turning back, one of them would surely have to die here, and Yakuin considered himself unprepared for such a feat. Competition at it's finest, Kirigakure had sent a lowly Chūnin to deal with the likes of a man who possessed the purple eyes of the sage. They possessed great knowledge of Comato, something that came about to be through the course of several years. They were the world's primary assassination agency, who dealt with missing-nin as if they were uninvited rodents in a stellar mansion. Comato continued to relax, resting his back against the trunk of the tree with his eyes closed. As he sat there thinking of his past, Comato became uneasy, feeling a disturbance in the atmosphere. His sense of awareness warned him of pending danger. Comato opened his eyes to find himself trapped with a thick mist that blinded his field of vision. The temporary blindness amplified his sense of awareness, making him able to act even without his sight. "I guess something wants to play." Comato cautiously stood up, slowly backing away from the tree. "Using this mist isn't going to help you." Comato shouted as to listened for any sudden movement. The man's senses would soon betray him. With such a horrendous mist, the man's crimson eyes were of little value. Due to Yakuin's Hiding with Camouflage Technique, his scent was also untraceable, rendering the nose of Comato useless. An art practiced by Kirigakure shinobi, heralded among the many as Silent Killing, the ears of the Uchiha were also off limits, leaving no way of being tracked down on Yakuin's behalf. Seeing as though he was now relying on his ears, Comato would not see the first attack coming. A kunai grasped tightly in his hand, Yakuin appeared beside Comato, his presence undetectable to even the greatest of sensors. His chakra signature completely hidden, Yakuin went to sever the tendons of Comato's right leg and left arm respectively, so that he would no longer be able to utilize such "tools". With his other senses not being of much use, Comato would rely solely of his sense of hearing. His anger boiled as the mist seem to grew thicker. Comato's senses were exclusively off limits for the time being, leaving Comato as a sitting duck waiting to be taken out. The thought of this angered him even more, causing bulging veins to appear on the side of his forehead. With his aggression going over the top, Comato released his powerful chakra with enough force to shift the wind in a different direction. Surely this had enough power to clear the mist that impaired field of vision and create distance between himself and whoever was hiding. While it may possibly have had enough power to clear the mist, the chakra infused rain that was also pouring down from the skies quickly came into effect. Working against Comato, the rain almost instantaneously absorbed the burst of chakra he had emitted from his body, leaving not even a trace of it behind. Through the event, the mist remained unscathed, and seeing as though the Uchiha had made no attempt to evade the incoming attack -not that he was aware of it in the first place- Yakuin's kunai would have inflicted damage upon the aforementioned designated areas, the blood from Comato's body spilling into the white blanket of snow beneath. As Comato would soon begin to fall from the assault, as with only a single leg, surely one would lose their balance; Yakuin reached into his back pocket before tossing several shuriken in the direction of the falling Uchiha. With his failed attempt to clear the mist, Comato was stuck in two different areas at once. A split second later, the wounds Comato had sustained had vanished and he remained standing. Assuming that the other was a clone, Comato foraged a barrier around him that would soon be absorbed by the rain but not before the shuriken could come in contact with it; efficiently defending against them. Happening in a span of a few seconds. Immediately after defending from the shuriken, Comato formed combination of hand seals in a rapid succession. The ground trembled slightly as roots sprouted from the ground on his right and left sides each coming together as two separate dragons. Having chakra absorbing properties of their own, canceling out the chakra absorbing rain. The twin dragons hurried to intercept the man and clones that attacked, attempting to restrain him. Yakuin's eyes widened. In the span of a few measly seconds, the Uchiha had revealed what seemed to be his entire arsenal. Though Yakuin possessed knowledge of Comato's Rinnegan and overall Uchiha descent, he was unaware of his ability to garner the signature wood manifestation bloodline of the first hokage. Furthermore, the fact that these wooden dragons sustained the effects of the rain peeked his interest, though at the moment, he simply could not get himself to unravel the mystery. His body cloaked in camouflage, Yakuin was undetectable by any form of eyesight, whether it came from the crimson eyes of the Uchiha or the vanilla of the Hyūga. Comato aimed towards the area he had estimated Yakuin to be in, and as such, his attack was not the most accurate. This allowed Yakuin with more than enough time to counterattack, or rather, evade the incoming set of dragons entirely. Springing to the left, the dragons flew past Yakuin and began to dance about in the thick of the mist. Yakuin remained poised, collecting his thoughts. For whatever reason, his opponent was able to utilize wood techniques, and on top of that, in the mist. He was certainly more skilled than he would have ever imagined; the very reason he had taken the task in the first place. Yakuin was at a great disadvantage; he possessed no hidden abilities of his own and was limited to one sole chakra nature. His opponent on the other hand, possessed the holy eyes of the sage, of which allowed him to utilize all five. The very thought made Yakuin uncomfortable, but it was far too late to turn back now. His previous attack had seemingly been healed instantaneously, though Yakuin was unable to judge the mechanics behind such a technique. If his opponent was able to recover from fatal wounds, he would need to eliminate him in one single move. The element of surprise was long since sacrificed, the tables seemed to have turned, drastically. The challenge brought upon by the heat of battle. Yakuin lived for moments such as these. It was his time to shine; he was determined to uplift the burden that stormed over Kirigakure. Events that had seemed to have taken place moments ago were not at all what they appeared to be. While it seemed the two had confronted one another in battle, in actuality, Comato had never managed to move so much as a muscle, the very instant he had laid his eyes upon the mist. A kunai in hand, Yakuin took his time. Throughout the duration of the "fight", Yakuin had already firmly appeared behind his opponent, aiming to behead him. His kunai dancing across his neck, it would go to sever the tie between it and his body in an instant. Comato of course, had never taken notice of the genjutsu that had been inducted upon him, for it was what Yakuin was known for best, pacing even beyond the his legitimate espionage prowess. There was no clear cut indication by Comato, and the latter would soon experience the warmth of his own head rolling along his rugged feet. Comato's head was cut off and he died. Such a short life he had.